THE PREDATOR PART 1
by kjay1
Summary: A monster is stalking mahattan. Can Elisa, Matt, and his new partner Chante find out who it is before it's too late? This was my first fanfic in my Gargoyle Universe


THE PREDATOR (PART1)   
By Karima Hall (AKA Kjay) 

_NOTE: This Fanfic is about the animated T.V. show, "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and Buena Vista. The characters from the show are Disney's, and are being used without their permission. All the other characters belong to me, and cannot be reused in any other story without permission from me. I'm writing these stories because I love Gargoyles, so don't sue me! Thanks.  
_

  


Matt Bluestone just finished a pile of paperwork. 

"Man what a night." Sighed Matt as he ran his fingers through his red hair. 

"Hey Matt, how ya doing?" Elisa said walking up to his desk. 

"I'm ok, I guess." Matt said tiredly. "I'm just going home for a date with Mr. Bed." 

"Tell me about it." Elisa said yawning. "I can sleep on nails, I'm so tired." 

"Detectives." A female voice said, interrupting them. 

Matt and Elisa turned around. 

"Captain?" Matt and Elisa said at the same time. 

"Before you two get off shift, there is a call I want you to respond to." Said Captain Chavez. 

Matt sighed disappointedly. Clearly he wasn't happy about getting an assignment right before his shift ended. 

"Alright what is it?" He asked. 

"There was a break-in at a store on Canal Street and Broadway. The caller reports that the robbery was done by some 'Monster'." Chavez said. 

Elisa's eye brows jerked up when Chavez said "Monster". 

"Captain, are you SURE?" Elisa said, trying not to sound shocked. Matt looked at Elisa. He knew that she was thinking of the Gargoyles, and she was definitely thinking about Goliath. 

"Yeah sure, we'll get on it right away." Matt said grabbing his trench coat as he left, with Elisa following behind. ****

************************************************

After Elisa pulled up to the store in her red fairline, she and Matt rushed out the car with their guns drawn. A old man ran up to them. He had a black bruise above his right eye, and he was covered all over with flour. 

"Tha-Tha-Tha-That thing attacked me!!" The man said, shaking with fear. 

"Ok Sir, you just stay out here where you'll be safe, and we'll handle this." Matt said, pushing the man gently aside. 

When Matt and Elisa entered the dark store, there was cans of food off the shelves, and everywhere on the floor. The freezers were totally raided. Pints of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream littered the floor. Frozen meats laid on the ground, half eaten. 

"O...kay." Matt said, stepping over a pint of Cherry Garcia. "Do you think Goliath did this?" He whispered. 

"Not a chance!" Elisa said defensively. 

Then a growling noise was heard from the storage room in the back of the store. 

Matt and Elisa looked at each other. 

"We have COMpaNYYY..." Elisa said. 

Matt and Elisa rushed silently to the back of the store and each stood next to one side of the door to the storage room. The growling noise was very loud now. 

"On the count of three." Matt said. "One...two...THREE!" 

Matt and Elisa both kicked the door in, and busted in the room. 

"POLICE, FREEZE!!" They both shouted, with guns pointing. 

A pair of red glowing eyes glared at them. 

"RROOWWWRR!" Was the response. 

Suddenly, before Matt knew what was happening, Elisa was hit in the head with a salmon thrown at her by the monster. 

Elisa responded a second too late, as her gun went off. She went flying backwards, sliding across the floor. 

Elisa was out cold. 

"ELISA!!!" Matt yelled in horror. 

Matt turned around quickly to face Elisa's attacker. Nobody knocks HIS partner in the head with a salmon and gets away with it. Matt fired his gun the same time as the monster attacked him. Unfortunately, Matt missed, causing the bullet to hit a unlit light hanging over head, knocking it slightly lose. 

The monster was on Matt in a flash, knocking his gun away. 

The monster held up a clawed hand in the air, about to swipe it down on Matt's head. 

Matt looked up in complete terror. "Oh Sh--" 

** BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!**

Three gunshots ran out, hitting the already loose light above, causing it to come crashing down on the monster. The exposed wires shocked the monster, causing him to roar in pain. He fell down on the floor stunned. Matt, surpised that he still had his head, backed away. 

Matt turned around, to see Elisa still on the floor, just starting to come around. If Elisa didn't save him who did? 

Matt then looked to the right. He saw a shadow of a female figure standing there, putting her gun back in her hoister. 

********************************************************

"Who are you?" Matt asked, as he walked up to the female cop who just saved him, finally getting a good look at her. 

The female cop was about Elisa's height but about 2 inches taller. She was dark caramel in color, with shoulder length black hair. Her eyes was two different shades of brown, with the right eye being a dark brown, and the left one being light, which Matt noticed first about her. 

The female cop was wearing black jeans with motor cycle boots, a dark navy blue NY Yankee jersey, and a plain black baseball jacket. 

"My name is Chante Hall." The lady cop said as she was helping Elisa up. 

"Ow, my head." Groaned Elisa, as she rubbed her head. "What happened?" 

"Oh nothing much." Chante said, as she picked up Elisa's gun from the floor, and hand it back to her. "I'm just saving your partner from getting his head swiped, that's all." 

"Thanks for saving my bacon back there." Matt said to Chante. 

Chante looked at Matt smugly. 

"Yeah, you're welcome." Chante said, walking off. "You should be more careful next time." 

Then the sound of sirens were heard in the background. 

"There's our back-up." Elisa said. 

"I wonder what they are going to do with our monster." Matt said, as he was looking over at the spot where the monster was knocked out. But the monster was gone. 

"Well that's just GREAT." Matt said sarcastically. "Now how are we going to explain THIS to the Captain?" 

"We don't." Elisa said. "We'll just get OUTSIDE help." 

Elisa looked up. The first rays of the sun was just shining in. 

"Looks like we're too late huh?" Matt said. 

"Yeah." Elisa said, walking off. "We'll just have to wait till dark." 

*********************************************************************

After a good day's sleep, Matt Bluestone returned to the Precinct to do his nightly shift, while Elisa went to the Erie building to tell Goliath and the other Gargoyles about that "monster" she and Matt fought last night. 

Then the Captain called Matt in her office. 

"You called Captain?" Matt said, walking in her office. 

"Yes I did." Captain Chavez said, as she was looking through a report. "Three other stores were robbed last night." She said handing Matt the report. "All the witnesses claim that a 'monster' did the attacks. I think this is a job for you're Gargoyle Task force Bluestone."b 

Matt looked at the crime scene photos in the report. They were mostly the same as the scene at the store last night, with food scattered everywhere. 

Was that monster he and Elisa fought last night a gargoyle? Not very likely. It was nearly dawn, plus the monster didn't have wings. Or did it? Matt couldn't really tell since it attacked him so fast that, he couldn't really see it. Also it was dark. He wasn't really sure. 

"I'm not sure if what-ever-it was we mingled with last night WAS a Gargoyle Captain." Matt said at last. 

"What makes you so sure?" Chavez asked. 

"Well..." Matt paused. He couldn't really answer that without exposing his connections to the Gargoyles. "Well, I'm not really sure. It's just a feeling I guess." 

"Well we can't really count on that." Chavez said. "That's why I'm giving you a partner on the Gargoyle Task force to help you solve this case." 

"WHAT?!" Matt said in shock. "What about Elisa??!" 

"She's not on the Gargoyle Task Force." Chavez said simply. 

Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." The Captain said. 

The door opened. "You wanted to see me Captain?" A female voice said. 

Matt recognized that voice quickly, and turned around. 

It was Chante, the one who saved his life the night before. Chante saw Matt and looked surpised too. 

"Matt, this is Chante Hall, you're new partner." Chavez said in a introducing tone of voice. 

"Yeah, we met." Matt said smiling, as he was looking at Chante. 

"Partner???!!" Chante bellowed. "You call me in here to give me a partner??!! Captain, this is not fair!!!" 

"It doesn't HAVE to be fair, detective." Chavez said darkly. 

Chante glared at her, and then glared at Matt. 

"Hey, no hard feelings ok?" Matt said smiling, as he was holding out his hand for Chante to shake. 

"FHARHUNFH!" Chante snorted, as she bolted out of the office, slamming the door as she left, causing papers to fly off of the Captain's desk. 

Matt was still standing there with his hand out, feeling slightly stupid. 

"Oookay." Matt said, putting his hand back down. 

"Don't worry, she'll calm down." Chavez said, as she picked up her papers from the floor. "Chante is a great cop, you'll see. She just have a slight temper sometimes." 

"Yeah, Ok. If I can handle Elisa when I first met her, then I can handle Chante." Matt said, as he left the Captain's office to look for Chante. 

****************

Matt caught up with Chante a few seconds later, who was still bolting down the hall. 

"Hey partner wait up!" Matt said, as he caught up with Chante. 

Chante stopped, turned around, and just glared at Matt. 

"Listen, I DON'T need a PARTNER!!" She growled. 

"Hey, I understand. Problem is, you have a partner....Me. I guess we have to just make the best of it." Matt said, as he crossed his arms, and gave Chante a sideways smug look. Matt remembered saying the same thing to Elisa when he first met her. 

Chante just looked at Matt sideways, and sighed. 

"Okay...PARTNER!" Chante said, not trying to hide the sarcasm in her voice. "I guess I have no choice but to grin and bear it huh?" 

"Yep." Matt said grinning. 

"Why me?" Chante said as she shook her head. "Oh well. Now lets just try and solve this case ok?" Chante said, walking off. 


End file.
